Reborn
by Sandtail
Summary: This is horribly wrong, impossible!" A she-cat meowed, her fur bristled in anger. "If it's impossible then explained why it's happening, Wind, Tigerstar faded away he shouldn't be able to come back, we know that but what of Brokenstar and Mapleshade? How have they come back?" Meowed another, he was a large orange tom. "If Darkness consumes the light all will be lost"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Starclan**

"This is horribly wrong, impossible!" A she-cat meowed, her fur bristled in anger.

"If it's impossible then explained why it's happening, Wind, Tigerstar faded away he shouldn't be able to come back, we know that but what of Brokenstar and Mapleshade? How have they come back?" Meowed another, he was a large orange tom.

"Thunder stop asking questions you know we can't answer, that isn't our only problem, Firestar, Graystripe and Ravenpaw have also disappeared from our realm."

"What about Blackstar, he's been reborn among Tigerstar and Brokenstar, his innocence might be tainted by them!" A black she-cat hissed. "I see you're not speaking River why?"

"I'm thinking Shadow, Hawkfrost has not been seen lately either and a Riverclan queen is pregnant."

"I suggest we keep a close eye on these kits, if they act up then…then we'll to take immediate action" Thunder meowed.. "Agreed?"

"Agreed!" They all yowled

**Shadowclan**

Tawnypelt purred lying on her side. "Five." She gave a breath. "Five healthy newborn kits."

The old medicine cat smiled, wheezing a bit. "Congratulations Tawnypelt," His eyes softened as his eyes wondered over to a white kit curling into his mother's black and orange belly.

"You know…he kind of looks like Blackstar." Littlecloud meowed softly. The Shadowclan leader was killed protecting the nursery from a badger. He died from blood loss.

"Then his name shall be Blackkit, the tabbies shall be Brokenkit and Tigerkit." She announced.

Littlecloud widened his old blue eyes. "Is that wise?"

"Tigerheart turned out pretty good, I won't have little Brokenkit or Tigerkit feel unloved, in fact that little she-cat's name will be Maplekit for the bright colors on her coat."

Blackkit let out squeak as Tigerkit rolled onto him squishing him. Maplekit was peacefully sleeping as Brokenkit suckled from his mother.

"See, they're only innocent kits, the way we treat them will shape there destiny." Tawnypelt meowed.

" I agree."

Both cats turned to see muscular tabby tom padding towards them.

"Rowanstar." Littlecloud dipped his head in respect.

Rowanstar purred. "These kits will be legendary, great, powerful warriors or gentle, feisty medicine cats "He licked his mate's ear and nodded to Littlecloud. " Thank you Littlecloud."

**Thunderclan**

"Bramblestar come see your kits," Jayfeather called. The pacing tabby let out a breath of relief and rushed inside to greet **his** kits.

"Squirrelflight?" He asked, he smiled when he saw three soft bundles of fur mewling for milk.

Squirrelflight looked up at him tiredly. "Never again," She purred. "I named them."

"That's alright what are they're names?"

"Firekit, Graykit and Ravenkit"

Bramblestar eyes grew sad. "The trio?"

"Yes, after all they look exactly like them" Squirrelflight meowed. Bramblestar purred and placed his head in the space in-between her neck, mirroring her purr.


	2. Medicine Cat's Den

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own warriors**

**Thunderclan**

"Hey" a voice whispered.

Firekit's eyes flew open. "Huh, what?" he yawed and sat up, shaking his coat. Amber eyes met his own green ones

Firekit rolled his eyes. "Graykit, what are you doing up so early?" he hissed.

Graykit purred. "It's not early fur ball, me, you and Ravenkit are going to explore the camp!"

Firekit flicked an ear. "You, me and _Ravenkit_? Is Ravenkit even up yet" he narrowed his eyes. "Or were you planning on me doing it?"

Graykit gave a nervous chuckle. "Well…you do have that gentle touch with him and he is a bit…shaky."

"That's because last time bit him on the TAIL!" Firekit hissed.

Graykit widened his eyes "keep your voice down! Or else-."

"Or else what? You'll bite my tail." Firekit gave a playful growl.

"I'll do more than bite your tail!" Graykit meowed.

"Can you guys please be quiet" Came a whimper; a small kit- black with white paws stared at them quietly.

The kits stopped challenging each other and purred. "Ravenkit you're awake! Now we can go explore the camp!" Graykit meowed.

"But Squirrelflight told us not too." Ravenkit meowed.

Graykit sighed and approached his brother. "Ravenkit, Ravenkit, Ravenkit." He shook his head. "We're kits, we're suppose to get into trouble"

Firekit rolled his eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Because Purdy always saying that." Graykit meowed proudly.

"Purdy's alive!" Ravenkit exclaimed. "I've never seen him move before."

"That's because he's tired dear."

"Dam it!" Graykit hissed

"And why are you hissing Graykit?" Squirrelflight meowed, " you weren't planning another escape were you?"

"Of course not mother, I was playing with Firekit and Ravenkit." He meowed innocently. "Right Firekit."

"Of course mother, you know us. Would we ever-"Firekit voice trailed off as his mother's eyes reached his own. " Okay , okay I surrender let me just say this: IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT!" he pointed his tail at Graykit.

"Hey! You were going along with it" The other meowed.

Ravenkit sighed "Here we go again, Mother do you think they'll do this as warriors?"

" I hope not RavenPa-kit,"

"Something wrong mother?" Ravenkit asked. His eyes filled with worry. " Are you sick" he widened his eyes. "What if your mind went bloop"

His mother tilted her head. "What if my mind went what?"

"You know bloop bleep, they're not real words but that's how it looks and sound like." Ravenkit explained.

Squirrelflight chuckled. "Kits"

**Shadowclan**

"Brokenkit let go of your brother's ear!" Tawnypelt scolded.

Brokenkit was currently on top of Blackkit biting the poor whimpering kit's ear. "Ow, Ow, owl, OW!"

Tigerkit rolled his eyes. "Get off him Brokenkit!" Brokenkit rolled his eyes and got off.

"I'm only preparing him for the real world, cats won't go easy on him in a battle" He growled and licked his chest.

"Oh please you only attack him because it was his fault you broke your tail!" Maplekit meowed.

Blackkit growled. "That was his own fault, I'm not the one who decided to try and fight a badger, and he almost got Rowanstar killed!"

"Enough!" Tawnypelt groaned. "Can you four not get along, Brokenkit stop attacking your brother; you too are made apprentices tomorrow morning and are still acting like kits."

"We're still kits." Tigerkit muttered, he flattened his ears.

Brokenkit glared at Blackkit. "Well he still needs to be able to hold his own. After all mother won't be watching you when a battle comes" he spat

Blackkit bowed his head. "Broken tail." He muttered

Tawnypelt winced as he uttered that name. _No he will not turn into Brokentail, he's just excited and ambitious about battle._ She let out a cough.

"Mother, perhaps you should get that cough checked." Maplekit suggested.

Tawnypelt purred. Out of all the kits Maplekit seemed to not have her name sake's personality Although Blackkit was a bit weaker then she'd expected. _ Especially with that extra toe, Littlecloud called it Polydactyl. Was Blackstar polydactyl? I'll have to ask Littlecloud it'd be the perfect time to ask now actually._

"Blackkit dear can you come with me to the medicine cat's den?" She scowled to herself when she noticed Brokenkit ready to pounce on Blackkit's tail.

Blackkit's eyes lit up "Okay!" He followed her outside of the den to the nursery. Tawnypelt held back a frown as her son gave a small limp as he walked.

**Thunderclan **

"Hey Graykit can you believe we're going to be apprentices tomorrow morning, which also happens to be the day of the gathering!" Firekit meowed

"I hope we can learn some secrets from Shadowclan, maybe they'll even be a fight!" Graykit purred.

Ravenkit sighed. "I'll be fine as long as you two don't do anything too stupid."

"Ravenkit I'm hurt, have a little faith in us." Graykit meowed. "I can't to get the paw part of my new name, kit makes me sound little"

"I just want to see who my mentor is, I hope I get Lionblaze, you know why?" Firekit grinned.

Ravenkit smiled "Because he part of the three?"

"Because he's part of the three!" Firekit exclaimed. "It's kind of sad he isn't deputy. Not that our mother isn't a good deputy but just think…what would happen if Bramblestar died? She'd be heartbroken. It must be sad losing your mate I-"

_Sandstorm buried her nose deep into her mate's sodden fur. "I told you not to waste your final life._

_Firekit widened his eyes. "Sandstorm?" He saw his father pad towards a fallen body._

"_He didn't waste it."_

"Hey Firekit are you okay, you zoned out for a moment. Your eyes went all…bloop" Graykit meowed.

"Yeah, uh yeah I'm fine," Firekit muttered. "I'm going to talk to Jayfeather." He turned around, eyes wide and sprinted towards the medincine cat's den .

" Firekit wait you'll get in trouble!"

**Hooray, right now I'm focusing on Blackkit and Firekit seeing as they are the leaders, well past leaders of the clans. So yes they will have lots of visions. Also this is mostly a Thunderclan and Shadowclan story, so Riverclan and Windclan will be mentioned as much as they are in a Thunderclan focused book. **

**Isn't it weird how they're both in the medicine cat's den. Also yes Blackstar is polydactyl. I also can't remember how many toes a cat has but I think it's four in the front, therefore Blackkit had six toes on one paw. **


	3. Blackstar

**I don't own warriors.**

**Chapter 3**

**Shadowclan**

"So Blackkit, have you experienced any difficulties in walking?" The old medicine cat questioned.

Blackkit rolled his eyes. "I don't know, it's doesn't fell weird, it's normal to me. Is Tawnypelt okay?"

"Yes, Blackkit your mother is fine, let's just worry about you now okay." Littlecloud rasped.

Blackkit sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't see what's so wrong about having an extra toe, I _feel_ fine. It's not like I'm dying or anything."

"Yes Blackkit, but your case is rare, others might take advantage of that." Littlecloud meowed. He grunted as he moved and Blackkit felt sorry for the medicine. Shadowclan was lucky Littlecloud had taken Dewpaw as his apprentice.

"Besides cats already mock because I have a white coat, "Blackkit snarled. " They think I'm useless like an elder growing old over and over." He suddenly winced

"_I'm loyal to my __**new**__ Clan." Redwillow jumped to his paws and stood beside Shredtail cat. He glared at Blackstar. "Your time is over," he snarled. "You're nothing but an elder growing old over and over. Why don't you give up and die?"_

Blackkit groaned. Ow, my head."

Littlecloud widened his eyes. "What happened your eyes went blank as if you were dead."

Blackkit whipped his tail over to his head and rubbed it. "Who's Redwillow?"

Littlecloud chocked. "What."

"Redwillow and Shredtail, Littlecloud, I felt as if …as if a life was ripped away from me, and, and there was this power I felt …it was so…magnificent" Blackkit meowed, his eyes were mixed emotions.

Littlecloud held back a gasp. "Blackstar?"

**Thunderclan **

" Um Jayfeather may I come in?" Firekit meowed.

"Firekit? Come in" Jayfeather meowed.

Firekit took a moment to stare at the blind medicine cat before bowing his head down is respect. He put his head back up when he realized the medicine cat was blind and therefore couldn't see his bow of respect.

"What is it you want kit? I'm busy you know." Jayfeather meowed.

"I…I uh think I had a vision." Firekit's pelt was hot with nervousness.

The medicine cat froze. "What was your vision?"

"I saw Sandstorm." Firekit noticed Jayfeather cringe. "And she was weeping and she said: I told you not to waste your final life, then Bramblestar came and said: he didn't waste it."

Jayfeather winced. "D-did you feel any different?"

Firekit scanned through his memories. " I…I did sort of feel like I was in a different body, but I felt empty but strong and for some reason proud. Is it a sign? I'm so confused!"

Jayfeather let go of a deep breath he'd been holding. "Firekit I…" he voice. " I don't know what to say."

Firekit whimpered. "But, I don't know what to do! Can't you ask some Starclan Cat?"

"There's only one cat I can ask, I'll ask Firestar."

"Why?" Firekit mewed. He realized he was shaking and lay down.

"Your visions are the memories of Firestar himself, maybe he's trying to tell you something" Jayfeather suggested.

He nudged the kit out of his den. "Go to the nursery, I'm afraid you can't tell your siblings or mother about this."

"Oh okay" _Uh no way, I tell Graykit and Ravenkit everything._

**Shadowclan**

Blackkit widened his eyes. "What?"

Littlecloud took a breath. "You're my brother's reincarnation. You're Blackstar leader of Shadowclan."

Blackkit widened his eyes. "W-what? That's …it's impossible. Blackstar was killed in a badger attack!"

"Then explain why you're having his memories, why the white coat and black paws. You even have his polydactyl toes for Starclan's sake. What more proof do you need? You bare his name!" Littlecloud hissed.

Blackkit flattened his ears. "But, but Blackstar's in Starclan, I'm not like him at all! He's strong and I'm…I'm weak."

Littlecloud scowled. "You are him and you will continue to have these visions, you and I must be the only ones to know this, I will speak with Starclan tonight. Now go to bed and rest"

"You just told me I'm Blackstar and now you want me to sleep!" Blackkit snarled and stomped out of the den.

_**So Blackkit's in denial and Firekit hasn't been told the truth yet. How will he handle it knowing he's the great Thunderclan leader?**_


	4. Firestar

**I don't own Warriors**

**Chapter 4**

**Shadowclan**

"Did you hear that?" Tigerkit meowed. "Blackkit is Blackstar."

Brokenkit purred "That explains our dreams."

The two were perched outside the medicine cat's den. Both witnessed their younger brother storm out of the den, too angry to notice his smirking brothers.

"Then we must be Brokenstar and Tigerstar." Tigerstar muttered. "And if we're back it means it's our destiny to rule the clans."

"What about Blackkit? He'll ruin everything!" Brokenkit hissed.

"No he won't, in fact he'll just make it better. Blackstar at the time Blackfoot was both my deputy and yours, and If I remember correctly he helped eliminate the half clan" Tigerkit smirked. "All he needs is a little persuasion."

Tigerkit straightened up unsheathing his rather long claws. "We mustn't let any cat know of this or even suspect it, so keep you mouth shut!"

Brokenkit snorted. "What about Littlecloud? I don't like how he's talking to Blackstar. Also we can't be the only cats still here. What about Hawkfrost and Darkstripe?"

"Find a death berry; shove it in his fresh kill." Tigerkit shrugged. "I don't care really how you get rid of him and tomorrow we're apprentices and it's the night of the gathering we're probably going. Maybe another cat has been reborn in the other clans."

"What about Maplekit? Should she know?" Brokenstar meowed.

"I'll go talk to her; since Blackkit was your deputy first you have to convince him to join us and this time don't fail!"

Brokenkit growled but followed a sulking Blackkit, his broken tail swished angrily at Tigerkit's comment.

Tigerkit ignored it and snuck back into the nursery, Tawnypelt was in a deep sleep and Maplepaw was grooming herself a cat length away from her mother.

"Maplekit." Tigerkit whispered.

Maplekit looked up and rolled her eyes. "What mousebrain, I'm grooming if you haven't noticed."

Tigerkit growled. " I have information that can change our lives, make us powerful-."

Maplekit got up on all fours and growled. "Stop it! You're always talking about power, the reason Tawnypelt named us after horrible cats was to erase the memory not make it worse!"

Tigerkit stepped back shocked. "What are you? Mouse brained!? We could become the most powerful cats in the clans! Don't you want that?"

"What I want is to be a good loyal warrior, if I become deputy it's because I earned it." She huffed and turned around. "Mouse brained dummy."

"What if you don't earn it? What if you never become a good warrior because you're weak?" Tigerkit argued.

Maplekit hissed. "What are you planning dummy?"

"None of your business." Tigerkit growled and stomped out of the nursery avoiding the warriors. He quickly found Brokenkit towering over a whimpering Blackkit.

"Brokenkit." He hissed. "That's not the way I said to do it!" he swatted Brokenkit over the head. "Look what you've done!"

Blackkit laid whimpering and pawing at his cheek. "Let me see it!" Tigerkit snapped. Blackkit moved his paw out of the way to reveal a small pink mark now staining his check there was no blood but clearly the open air burned it. "That's nothing!"

Brokenkit rolled his eyes. "What has you so cruel?"

Tigerkit snarled. "She won't help she wants to _earn_ her right as a warrior, dumb she-cat."

Blackkit looked between his brothers. "I don't want to help you either." His voice trailed off as Brokenkit bared his teeth at him.

"Stop doing that!" Tigerkit growled. "You're scaring him!"

Blackkit flinched uncertainty, was Tigerkit defending him. He licked his chest, why was he always so weak. He would be strong, he was Blackstar after all.

"Help us. Blackkit help us do what Blackstar couldn't." Tigerkit meowed. "Become one of the most powerful cats in the clans no _the_ most powerful cats in the clan."

"O-okay I will." Blackkit meowed. On the inside he was thinking:_ No this will only end the same way as before, this time I'll just spy. M-maybe Maplekit will help me._

Tigerkit narrowed his eyes at him. "Tomorrow let's start training after dark."

Brokenstar growled. "You better get Maplekit to join us."

Tigerkit growled but said nothing.

**Thunderclan**

"Firekit? What brings you here?" a blue tabby meowed. In his jaws he held some poppy seeds

Firekit sat down worriedly. "Jayfeather I…uh…had a vision."

Jayfeather casually dropped his herbs. "I figured you would. What happened?"

Firekit tilted his head. Jayfeather had been expecting him to have a vision? He frowned. "I saw Sandstorm and Bramblestar, Sandstorm was crying over a orange cat and-."

"Well Firestar, I didn't expect your dreams to be that vivid?" Jayfeather meowed.

"What are you talking about?" Firekit demanded. "And why did you call me Firestar?" As much as he wanted to be the great leader of Thunderclan he knew he wasn't, all he wanted to do was know why he had that weird dream.

"You know Cinderheart was Cinderpelt right?"

"Yeah but-." He paused and took a deep breathe. "Are you suggesting I'm Firestar, the Firestar greatest leader in the forest?"

"I'm not suggesting anything Firekit, I'm telling you the facts, and you are Firestar." Jayfeather meowed bluntly. "Do you believe me?"

"I uh don't know, I'm part of a prophecy?" Firekit asked.

"I'm not sure." Jayfeather sighed. "I have a feeling Graykit and Ravenkit are Graystripe and Ravenpaw as well. You mustn't tell any cat about this Firekit not even your siblings."

Firekit scowled. " Me, Graykit, and Ravenkit tell each other everything! I have to tell them."

"Do you really want to risk putting their lives in danger?" Jayfeather asked. His picked up some poppy seeds and began to sort them. " I believe there is trouble in the clans, danger has come back."

"Who?"

"Tigerstar." Jayfeather meowed. "I had a vision myself I-." The cat broke off as he began to choke. Blood spilled out of his mouth and he collapsed heavily onto the ground.

"Jayfeather!"


End file.
